


Bang Bang Kiss

by promisepotion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'm bad at tags and summaries so I'll be editing them a lot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Space Bounty Hunters, mentions of alcohol and weapons, not as dramatic as the summary seems, not really jisung is just petty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisepotion/pseuds/promisepotion
Summary: The Recovery and Apprehension Coalition (R.A.C) aka “The Rack” is the organization that employs Killjoys (Reclamation Agents), multidisciplinary professionals who are licensed to pursue specific types of Warrants throughout the galaxy. It's Jisung's job, family, his life.Minho's arrival puts that in danger.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world is based off the TV series Killjoys but you don't have to have watched the series to understand what's going on. The plots and characters are in no way related but I've taken inspiration from aspects and vibes of the show.

Jisung loves his team. They’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Chan, their leader, saved him from his tiny dying home planet; gave him something to live for and a place he can call home. And that was falling apart; thanks to him.

_Minho._

That’s what Chan called him. Jisung recalls the conversation with a scowl as he takes a sip of the bitter hok in his hand, glass cool against his skin.

_“It’s just a short break,” Chan reassured. “It’ll only be for like, a month— two tops!” He had his hands on Jisung’s shoulders, rubbing lightly in a comforting manner. Jisung scowled at him and Changbin just looked at the screen of the glass device in his hand, listening but not acknowledging. “Plus, we haven’t taken time off in awhile. You should relax, rest a bit.”_

_“I just don’t get why he contacted you after all this time. He must want to team back up with you!” Jisung whined._

_“Minho already has a partner, that’s Felix. He just wants Felix to train with someone else so he can learn what Minho can’t teach him.” Chan sighed. Jisung knows he’s frustrated because they’ve discussed this before and that’s why Changbin isn’t interested in the conversation at all. “Felix is preparing for his Level 3 test, Minho just wants to be sure he’s ready.”_

Jisung groans and drops his head onto the bar. He knows he’s being dramatic about the whole situation but they’ve never taken a break before. He can’t stop the thoughts running through his head. What if Chan and Minho remember how great being partners were and abandon them? What if Changbin prefers working alone and decides he wants to work solo?

“What’re you crying about now?” 

Jisung peers up, not lifting his head from resting on the wood of the bartop, to see Hyunjin leaning against the bar looking down at Jisung. He groans again. 

“Shouldn’t you be fucking someone?” Jisung asks. It’s a little rude but that is Hyunjin’s job so what can a guy do? Hyunjin ignores him, aside from an eyeroll, and steals his drink. Jisung only gives a weak noise as protest.

“Binnie’s late,” Hyunjin grimaces when he takes a sip, “was gonna ask if you’d seen him.” Jisung likes to pretend he doesn’t know that Changbin’s a patreon of Hyunjin’s services but really, it’s hard to avoid. 

“He’s helping Chan prep the ship for our…guest.” Jisung spits out. Hyunjin obviously knows about their “break”, Changbin probably told him, because he just nods and tosses back the rest of his (Jisung’s) drink.

“Well tell him to come right up when he gets here,” he says walking away towards the stairs, up to where all the sexers room. Jisung sits up and turns to yell back to him, “Hey! I’m not your messenger!”

In the end it doesn’t matter because not even a minute later Changbin bursts through the Royale’s double doors and practically runs up the steps, only throwing a quick “Can’t talk, late for Jinnie!” to Jisung. Chan strolls over to where Jisung is and takes a seat, waving over to the bartender for his usual. The bartender gives them two glasses with brownish liquid and a wink. Chan takes a sip and regards Jisung from the side of his eyes, “You still sulky?”

“No!” Jisung replies quickly, “...yes.” Chan laughs, eyes in crescents. “I’ll get over it.”

“Hey, it’s only for a little while.” Chan reassures, “You can even train with us if you want.” That doesn’t sound too bad to Jisung but he doesn’t really like the idea of Chan correcting him in front of a stranger and likes even less that Chan might ignore him completely to focus on the new guy.

“Maybe,” is all Jisung can get out.

・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

He, Changbin, and Chan are waiting on Stay’s deck, chatting about their last Warrant and what other Killjoys (“Reclamation Agents,” Chan insists, “calling us Killjoys makes us look bad.”) have been up to. Suddenly a cheerful robotic voice chimes, “Chan, you have a message. Would you like to hear it?” 

“Go ahead, Stay.”

“Okay!” The ship responds before playing the audio message: “That’s a pretty sexy ship you got there, gonna let us come aboard? Or am I just gonna have to admire from afar.”

Changbin lets out a high pitched laugh and Chan chuckles while shaking his head. The tone and words are humorous but the voice is sweet and soft. Jisung wants to hate it.

They exit the ship and walk out onto the landing bay. Others are milling about, talking with the Company officers, unloading their ships. It’s uncommon for Jisung not to recognize someone so when he sees two unfamiliar men standing on the platform a few feet from the ramp off Stay, Jisung knows it must be them. Minho and Felix.

They stand out from the dull tan concrete of the docking bay and it’s disheveled occupants, maybe because he was expecting them, maybe because they were different from the normal buzzing but it was mostly because they were beautiful. 

One had white pale blue hair, split down the middle in waves, he wore a black cargo jacket zipped up and sleeves pushed past his elbows. The other had dark brown hair, which fell messily like it had been pushed back with a hand and was falling back into place. He wore a black button up shirt tucked into his pants, mostly unbutton showing a white undershirt. They both wore tight black leather pants, a stark contrast to the cargo pants worn by Jisung’s team.

Jisung could see the knives harnessed to their thighs and guns at their hips but those weren’t nearly as intimidating as their faces. Their features were sharp and they had large piercing eyes. Strong jaws and confident postures. Yeah, Jisung could deal with guns and knives but beautiful men made him uneasy. Not that he could hold up his end of a flirtatious conversation, he just normally pushed past his own nervousness to try and fluster the other.

But that doesn’t matter in this case, he’s not going to be flirting with Chan’s ex partner or said ex partner's current partner. He watches Chan pull Minho into a bone crushing hug which he tries to reciprocate the best he can with limited use of his arms.

Laughing, Minho says, “Channie, let go. I can’t breathe.”

Jisung hates him a little more, for being so happy to see Chan, for his nice voice, for his pretty face. He’s standing a little back, next to Changbin, with his arms folded over his chest and doing his best not to glare because this is Chan’s old friend and he can’t be rude. 

“Min, it’s been forever. I’m allowed to steal some air from you.” Chan smiles at him fondly, pulling back. Jisung really wishes he knew more about their history. Chan has so many “old friends” that he doesn’t know what stories were about Minho. Minho returns the smile before turning to the other man beside him. 

“This is Felix,” he says, putting a hand on Felix’s shoulder. Then he addresses Felix, “And I’m sure you’ve guessed, this is Chan.” Chan shakes Felix’s hand, who says in a deep voice, “Thank you for agreeing to train with me, I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem,” Chan says with a wide smile, “anything for an old friend.” He pauses and throws Minho a teasing smiling, “Min was probably going easy on you, he’s too soft.” Minho responds by giving a light shove. Changbin seems to have had enough of keeping quiet (Jisung really commends him for staying quiet this long, it’s a feat unusual for him). 

“I’m Changbin,” he says, reaching his hand out to shake Minho’s then Felix’s. They all turn to look at Jisung now, waiting for him to introduce himself. He kinda wants to just say his name and walk off all cool but he knows that will piss Chan off so he says his name and shakes their hands too.

Chan leads them onto Stay to give them a tour, Changbin enthusiastically talking with Felix while Chan and Minho catch up and Jisung sulkily follows. They end the tour in their communal space. It’s a large room, with a small kitchen area, table with three chairs, and a couple of couches pushed against each wall in the corner with a little table in front.

The room is dark; not in terms of lighting, the ship's fluorescents shine brightly, but their color scheme. The couches are a black leather and the tables and chairs are dark metal, combined with the metal of the ship walls it looks rather dull. Jisung never minded before but that was because people were rarely on Stay and if they were they generally stayed on the deck. Those were Warrants, not guests.

Minho and Felix sit on one couch and Changbin and Jisung take the other. Chan, left without a seat, pulls up one of their dining table chairs to a spot between both couches facing everyone.

Jisung leans back into the couch, slouching, he spreads his legs and rests his arms along the back of the couch and arm rest. Changbin shoots him a look from beside him. Jisung knows why; he normally curls up on the couch, not spread out like this. He hopes he’s a little intimidating.

Felix doesn’t seem very intimidated though, he just smiles, following along with the conversation Jisung’s been ignoring. Minho hasn’t even looked his way, Jisung realizes, annoyed. Too busy sending Chan heart eyes, he thinks bitterly. Chan saying his name catches his attention.

“Jisung has been helping us the best he can but he’s never learned engineering or mechanics. I would definitely appreciate you taking a look at everything, just making sure it’s all in order.”

Jisung bristles at this, Chan’s right but he doesn’t like the idea of Minho invading his space like that, doesn’t like the idea of Minho replacing him in any way.

“Sure, I won’t mind.” Minho agrees nodding his head, “you're doing me a favor taking care of Lix.” Then he turns to look at Jisung who freezes, it feels like his blood has stopped. Minho is intimidating. Not in the way Jisung is posturing and glaring but in an effortless way. He sits comfortably, like it doesn’t matter if he were on a stranger’s ship, he’ll always be in control, and his gaze is steady. 

It comes from experience, experience of being in control, of not caring what anyone has to stay. It doesn’t help that Minho’s fucking gorgeous and that alone is enough to Jisung weak in the knees.

“If you don’t mind showing me around–– maybe if you have something you don’t know how to fix?” His voice is calm and soft still, Jisung wishes it were condescending so he could throw a fit and leave. 

“Nothin’s broken but you can take a look.” Jisung manages to croak out. Minho responds with a little smile and turns back to Chan.

“I’m still gonna need to work, gotta pay those docking fees somehow, can you introduce me to your broker?”

“Sure,” Chan nods, “what Levels are you thinking?” Minho makes a little humming noise and turns his eyes up towards the ceiling for a second, thinking. 

“Probably just 1’s or 2’s, maybe a Level 3, something I can easily handle on my own.”

“You’re a Level 3?” Jisung interrupts. If Minho is, that means they’re the same rank and Jisung is so close to Level 4, that’ll definitely put him above Minho.

“Huh? Oh, no I’m Level 5,” Minho says tugging at his earlobe slightly. Jisung feels his heart fall. Fuck, a Level 5. 

“Level 5!” Changbin exclaims, “I only know like 2 other Level 5s and one’s just Chan.” He’s leaning towards Minho excitedly, Felix looking on proudly. Chan sends him a glare before giving Minho a smile.

“Congratulations,” Chan reaches forward to pat Minho’s shoulder. “When did you take the test?”

“A few years ago, I think? When I was working solo.”

Changbin leans back into his seat again and signs, “I want to take the Level 5 test.” Chan frowns, this is a topic they’ve argued over before. Chan says he doesn’t need to take the Level 5 test because they don’t take Kill Warrants anyway and Changbin argues that if he has Level 5 skills he should have the rank regardless of what level warrants they take.

“Anyways, I can bring you tomorrow. Our broker is on Leith, you know of it right?” Chan asks Minho.

“Yeah, we’ve never been to the Quad before but we know of it.” Chan nods. When Jisung had first come to the Quad he had never heard of it before. But then again his home planet was pretty isolated and people rarely visited, it was mostly people trying to leave. 

“We dock in Old Town, but take Warrants all over Westerley and Leith. We try to avoid taking Warrants for Qresh.” 

“How come?” Minho asks, tilting his head slightly, “aren’t they all filthy rich? Doesn’t that mean more Joy?” Chan briefly rubs his face with his hands and chuckles. 

“Well, yeah but it also means more rich assholes.” He looks at Minho and nudges his leg with his boot, “you know how those are.” Minho shoots Chan a playful glare then grins. Jisung is really not enjoying this out-of-the-loop feeling.

“I’m feeling pretty tired,” Jisung says suddenly, standing up, “I’m gonna head off to bed.” He regards Minho and Felix, “it was nice meeting you.” Chan and Changbin send him concerned looks as he walks off with a wave.

・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

Jisung is laying in his bed, scrolling through his PD, when he hears a knock and his bedroom door slides open. It’s Chan leaning his shoulder against the frame, arms crossed casually.

“Do you want to come with us to the Bazaar? Or will you just pout in here?” Jisung glares a Chan. “I’ll treat you to whatever food you want.” Jisung pauses for a second.

“Okay, fine.”

Chan smiles, coming into the room to ruffle Jisung’s hair before leaving. Jisung closes his eyes and sighs. He’s really not looking forward to spending anymore time with Minho and Felix, or more specifically Minho and Chan together. He doesn’t like Felix purely because he’s part of the reason they're on this “break” but he doesn’t like Minho even more; after all this whole arrangement is his idea. 

Jisung sits up and goes to the edge of his bed to tug on his combat boots, tying them a little too tight in frustration. He shoves his PD in his cargo pants pocket and grabs his jacket from the desk it’s tossed on. 

He walks down the hallway to the control room, doors sliding open automatically when he approaches. Everyone has already gathered inside, Changbin in the pilots seat. They take in the view as they descend onto Leith.

Leith Bazaar is impressive, both from afar and inside. They’re all looking through the large windows at Leith’s greenery and the large glass greenhouse that houses the Bazaar. Leith is a beautiful planet, especially compared to Westerley’s just general dullness, always coated in a layer of dust and despondent atmosphere. Probably because of the lack of pollution. 

Felix makes a noises of awe. “Reminds me of my home planet,” he tells them. Jisung wonders why you’d leave a planet that beautiful, but he supposes everyone has their reasons.

“Oh?” Chan says, “where are you from?”

“Ustra, it’s kind of far––”

“Me too!” Chan interrupts, “I grew up there!” His eyes are sparkling as he looks at Felix. This makes Jisung uneasy. First he has to worry about Minho coming from the past to snatch Chan but now he has to worry about Chan and Felix too. Jisung turns to Changbin, to see if he’s feeling the same uneasiness, but he’s just focused on landing. 

Chan and Felix start talking about their home planet and continue all the way to the Bazaar, Changbin and Minho chatting following along while Jisung just listens quietly. He notices Minho looking at him every now and then but he never looks away when Jisung meets his eyes, just giving him a friendly smile. 

“Are you from the Quad, Jisung?” Minho asks. He must have been trying to get Jisung to join the conversation.

“No, I came a few years back with Chan and Changbin.” He says, hoping his tone left no room for more questions. Minho makes another humming noise. They drop the conversation to weave through the crowd in the Bazaar, slipping through the rows of merchant booths. The Bazaar is always bustling and bright, lots of colorful fabrics and plants, and plenty of goods to browse. The range of items for sale never fails to amaze Jisung, especially when he first came. 

Minho and Felix seem to be experiencing the same, they share a look of excitement. Eyes wide and cheeks round from their smiles. They look far less intimidating like this. That is, if you ignore their obvious arsenal of weapons strapped to their body.

They arrive at the tent where their broker operates out of. Calling it a tent is a bit too simple, with its nice furniture and decorations but in its essence it's still a large tent much like all the other stalls.

“Hey Jamie,” Chan calls out leaning against the counter at the front of the tent. Jamie comes out from a curtain and grins when she sees them.

“Who’re these pretty boys? Collecting again Channie?” She teases. He laughs along good naturedly.

“This is my old partner Minho, from before I came to the Quad.” Chan introduces. “He’s looking for some solo work while I train Felix here,” Chan lays a hand on the man’s shoulder, “his current partner.”

Jamie eyes Jisung and Changbin. Jisung feels a little uneasy, while he and Jamie get along they're not nearly as close as she is with Chan.

“Will your boys be working on their own too?” Chan looks at them to answer.

“Nah,” Changbin answers, “I could use a vacation.” Jisung just shrugs still feeling a little sulky.

“Well, follow me out back,” She motions for Minho to follow her who does, giving Felix a reassuring smile as he leaves.

It won’t take long for Minho to get a Warrant so they wait outside in a little huddle trying to stay out of the path of shoppers.

“Y’know, if you want to work you could always ask Minho to team up.” Chan suggests. Felix looks a little unsure of this, Jisung wonders if he thinks Jisung can’t keep up.

“I can work by myself, just do transports, Level 1s or 2s.” Chan nods. 

“I know. I just thought it could be a good idea.” 

Minho exits, chatting happily with Jamie. Jisung wonders how they seem close already. When he reaches them he gently pets the back of Felix’s head. It seems affectionate. Maybe Jisung doesn’t have to worry about Minho splitting up his team.

“What’d you pick up?” Changbin asks interestedly.

“Nothing fun, just a Level 1. Locate a stolen necklace and return it to some Qreshie.”

They decide to walk around the Bazaar for a bit, so Minho and Felix can explore but also so Jisung can get the food he was promised. Chan buys them all steaming meat buns from one of the stalls. The Bazaar, no matter how many times you visit, always has new interesting things. The Quad may be a tiny planetary system but it certainly had life.

They stop at a jewelry stall. Minho and Felix hold up different earrings for each other, dangly and sparkling. Changbin inspects all the rings and a few bracelets before picking up two. 

“Which one do you think Jinnie will like best?” He holds them out for Jisung. One is a silver ring that looks like multiple thinner rings braided together and the other is a bracelet that’s also silver but with several dark rock looking beads evenly spaced out. Must crystals made from asteroids.

“Who’s Jinnie? And the bracelet looks pretty.” Jisung startles, Minho’s voice closer to his ear than he expected as he peeks over Jisung’s shoulder at the jewelry. He moves to the side so he can see better (and also so he won’t have to feel Minho’s presence on his back like that). 

“A friend of ours. And I agree, the bracelet.” Changbin nods at that, putting the ring back and handing over Joy to the merchant. Minho has gone back to the earrings, this time inspecting them seriously. He pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth in concentration. Jisung pretends he doesn’t look, pretends he doesn’t think Minho is pretty.

“You gonna get anything?” Felix asks. 

Minho hums, “Probably not. We can’t be wasting Joy right now.”

“After I pass my test we can take more Level 4s and make Joy, let’s come back for it okay?” Felix says with a smile on his face but he seems oddly uncertain. Jisung wonders if Felix is just as nervous about his team as he is about them.

・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

After getting back from the Bazaar they had all settled back in the commons to discuss the arrangements in more detail. Jisung would have snuck away but he knew Chan wanted him involved in decision making. Felix was going to live on Stay during his training with Chan. It was mostly for convenience, Minho needed their ship to take Warrants and Stay had a room they used for their training plus a couple extra bunkers they didn’t use.

Minho and Felix went back to their own ship, in the morning they’d bring over some of Felix’s things and Minho would take a look at Stay’s mechanics. With Jisung.

He let himself fall backwards onto the couch, knees bent over the armrest. Changbin stared into their refrigerator which let out a weird gurgle. Huh, maybe Minho should take a look at that too.

“You hate them?” Changbin asked with his back to Jisung.

“Yes but not because they're awful people.”

“Because they’re hot?” Jisung sent a glare at Changbin’s back.

“You know why.”

“Because they’re hot.” Changbin turned around and nodding decisively. Jisung continued to glare. “C’mon man, I’m joking. You have nothing to worry about. We’re a team, a family. You know that.”

“I know,” Jisung knows he’s being petulant, but this is his first family. His first home. Fuck if he’s not allowed to feel insecure.

“If you’re gonna be restless, why don’t you go with Minho on his warrant. Show him what a kick ass Killjoy you are.” Changbin smirks down at Jisung still laying on the couch.

“A Level 5? Heh, he’s got nothing on me.” 

“Yeah, your sticky fingers and sly mouth could rob a Level 5 easy. I mean, look at Chan.”

“Hey!” Chan enters, the doors sliding open automatically. “I caught him eventually.” He smiles at them fondly. 

“Yeah, after I snatched your gun and all your rings.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think the scrawny kid on the street was the one ripping off the local officials.” Chan roles his eyes and puts his hands up defensively.

“That’s part of why it was so easy.”

“Seriously though, I think it would be good to work with Minho.” Chan sits down on the couch beside Jisung’s head. “Like with Felix, there’s things Minho can’t teach him just because he doesn’t know how. I can’t teach you mechanics, I can't help you hone your smooth talking. Minho can.”

Jisung closes his eyes. He knows Chan is saying this because he wants to help and see him improve and he knows he has room to but all he can hear is _you’re not good enough, you’re not good enough_. He opens his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Chan smiles down at him and pats his chest reassuringly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Minho and Felix arrive at Stay far earlier than Jisung expected. Morning people are the worst, he thinks with a yawn, leaning against Changbin who’s mostly just a brick wall at this point; his eyes are closed, arms crossed and his head falling forward. Chan isn’t faring much better. His face puffy with sleep and curly hair flying everywhere as he greets Minho and Felix.

Felix carries a duffle bag over his shoulder and another in his hand. Slung over his other shoulder is a large rifle. If Jisung’s vision wasn’t so fuzzy from just waking up he’d definitely ask to take a look at it, maybe even take it apart. Minho is also carrying a bag in one hand.

“Is this everything?” Chan asks, reaching to take a bag from Felix, who politely refuses.

“It’s not everything, just the essentials. But if I need anything I can still go and get it.” Felix looks at Minho with big eyes. “Right?” He seeks confirmation.

Minho smiles at Felix and nods before turning to Chan, “Still not a morning person huh?”

Chan laughs, “Fuck you. You know I’m not and you still came over early as hell.”

He scoffs, hand on his chest in faux offence with a grin. “What? How could I have known? It’s been years!” 

“Whatever, man.” Chan shakes his head, “C’mon Felix I’ll show you to your room.”

“You alright settling in yourself, Yongbokie?”

Felix gives Minho a big smile and nods. Chan leads him out of the room.

Minho looks at Jisung and nods toward Changbin, who is still standing like a statue. “Is he aware he’s here right now or is he in dreamland?” Jisung stands up from his slouch against Changbin and elbows him in the ribs, he grunts and opens his eyes slowly.

“Morning,” Minho says. Changbin nods and raises his hand in greeting, then points to the door and walks off unsteadily with a wave. “None of you are morning people then.” Minho looks back to Jisung who shrugs.

Minho walks over to the tall silver table towards one side of the room in front of several large screens and sets his bag down on top. Jisung’s surprised there’s even room on it, usually it’s littered in trash and the weapons they’ve haphazardly thrown atop instead of hung on the grid rack on the other side of the room. The table also serves as one of his work spaces so it’s covered in dismantled devices and other random pieces.

Minho trails his fingers over the table edge observing the clutter and then turning to admiring the technology. At another table a little off to the side there’s another display screen and keypad which Minho goes to touch.

“You can just ask Stay to bring up what you want.” Jisung calls out from his spot leaning against the opposite wall. Minho makes a pleased noise.

“An AI interface? What a beautiful ship.”

“Thank you, Minho!” Stay’s robot voice chirps out cheerfully. He gives a delighted laugh. 

“Stay, can you show me your schematics? I need to know what I’m working with.”

“Sure!” The screens bring up the blueprint of the ship as well as the different systems running through it and it’s stats. Minho hums, observing it. Jisung can’t see his face when he’s looking at the screen so he watches his back. The way his shoulder blades and back muscles flex as he shifts to look at each display.

Jisung’s not sure how much time has passed, thoroughly distracted, but he’s pulled from his thoughts by Minho’s voice.

“Can you read these?” 

Jisung bristles. He can’t. He shrugs arms crossed, avoiding Minho’s eyes.

“Most people only can because they went to school for it or have a lot of experience working on ships. I need to know how much you do so I can teach you.”

“Like Chan said, I’ve never been taught.” He shrugs again. “I just mess around and Stay tells me to knock it off if I’m fucking something up.” 

This makes the edges of Minho’s mouth turn up amused. “Two smartasses then? Chan said that too.”

Jisung rolls his eyes childishly, “Chan talks too much.”

“I’ll teach you how to read these. You don’t really need to know to repair anything but if Stay’s diagnostic system ever fails you’ll want to know how. As for repairs, we’ll see if anything needs it and then I’ll show you what I can.”

Jisung goes to Minho’s side and he starts to explain what all the systems are and how to read them. They do this for a while and, begrudgingly, Jisung admits Minho’s a good teacher. Especially since he hasn’t been a star pupil in the attitude department.

“You went to school for this stuff?” Jisung vaguely recalls something like that from their conversation yesterday but he’d been too caught up in his own head to really remember much.

“Mhm, why?”

“What’re you doing as Killjoy then? Shouldn’t you be building fancy ships like Stay?” 

Minho shrugs, “Wasn’t for me.”

“You get kicked out?” Jisung knows he shouldn’t be trying to provoke Minho like this. Part of him wants Minho to be as uncomfortable about this arrangement as he is, the other curious part of him wants to learn more.

“Yeah,” he answers easily. Jisung’s taken aback. He didn’t think it was true, he was just bullshitting. Minho turns to face him and rests his hand on the table and continues, “Hey, I know you don’t really like me being here but I hope we can get along while I am.” 

The rational, critical side of Jisung knows Minho’s been nothing but nice and friendly but the protective, insecure side is furious. How can he expect him to let a stranger invade his home and get along with them? It makes him pull his shoulders back and his gut clench.

“Will we even be seeing each other enough? I mean, if you’re dumping Felix on Chan and flying around on Warrants, I don’t think it’ll matter.”

Minho’s face twitches in irritation before it goes blank, “I’m not dumping Felix on Chan. He’s doing me a favor and Felix agreed to training. I’m still going to be around because Felix is my partner and Chan’s an old friend.” His voice is flat and he stares at Jisung unblinkingly.

“Yeah, see, what I don’t understand is why Chan needs to train him. You contact him after all this time to train your new partner? You not good enough?”

Minho continues his passive face and stare but frustration breaks through his voice, “Listen, I get you have a crush on Chan but can you please drop the attitude with—”

“Wait, wait!” Jisung interrupts, “You think I have a crush on Chan?” Minho blinks at him, raising an eyebrow like Jisung is being obtuse on purpose.

“Yeah? You glare at me whenever we talk and give him these puppy eyes?”

Jisung shakes his head and waves his hands, “No, no! I just really admire him. He’s like a brother to me.”

Furrowing his brows, Minho asks, “Then why do you keep glaring at me? Did I offend you?”

Yes.

Well, he shouldn’t say that. Minho deserves an explanation of why Jisung is being a dick but he’s also pretty much a stranger so he doesn’t want to expose his personal insecurities like that.

He picks up a random gadget piece and twirls it with his fingers to avoid Minho stare and mumbles, “I just, kind of, felt like you were gonna try to team back up with Chan.” And break up his team.

“What? No, I’m with Felix now. Why would you think I wanted to do that?”

Jisung sighs, still avoiding looking at Minho, “Maybe that you guys might remember how great being partners was and you’d leave us.”

Minho laughs, “What makes you think being partners was so great?” Jisung’s attention snaps to Minho’s face, who grins. “It was but what makes you think that? I mean we split up for a reason.”

“Why?”

“Nothing serious, we just wanted to do different things, go different places,” Minho shrugs. “But even if we aren’t a team, we’re still friends. This isn’t an out of nowhere favor. Me and Chan talk plenty.”

Jisung’s not sure if this makes him feel better or worse. Sure, that means there won’t be any sudden realizations but he has no idea how close they are. Chan knows a lot of people. It comes in handy with their job, being able to have such a wide network, but it also means Jisung’s given up on keeping track of who’s who.

“I’m sorry,” Jisung says, “I was worried about my team but I shouldn’t have been rude.”

“Okay, no worries,” Minho nods, “I need to go to do some prep for my Warrant so I’ll head out now.”

Jisung’s surprised he let it go that easily and despite changing the subject, Minho doesn’t seem like he’s avoiding it. He just seems satisfied with the way it ended.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, could I tag along? On the Warrant, I mean.” He’s not sure how he’s okay with asking Minho this, normally he finds himself sulking a little longer after confrontation. 

“Sure, but weren’t you just saying I was trying to break up your team? You trying to break up mine now?” Minho smiles at him playfully.

“Chan said you could teach me a thing or two but I’m not sure I believe him. Are Level 5s really all that?”

“Are you asking to work together or pick a fight?” Minho’s eyes sparkle with mischief and amusement.

Jisung holds up his hands defensively, “Hey now, I’m just a Level 3. I can’t take on a 5.”

Minho rakes his eyes over Jisung’s arms and torso, down down to his baggy cargo pants, then back up to his face.

“Probably not.”

It doesn’t come off mocking like Jisung might normally find the words; it comes off as a dare, a challenge. He feels the corner of his mouth, pulled into a smirk, twitch.

“Yo,” Changbin calls out, walking into the room looking far more awake than earlier, “I’m heading to see Jinnie.”

Jisung’s a little grateful for the interruption. He’s confident in his fighting abilities but he’s certain Minho would be able to overpower him. He’s not blind, he can tell that Minho’s strong. He’s not obviously muscular like Chan and Changbin with bulging biceps and wide shoulders but you can see it in his stance. And Jisung’s not ready to embarrass himself in front of Minho.

“What? It’s not even noon man. Isn’t this too early for him to be working?” 

“Not for that. He needs help rearranging his furniture.” Changbin pats down the sides of his dark gray hair in the reflection of the ship's metal walls.

“...Right.” Their relationship is weird but the codes are certainly getting weirder. Jisung decides he doesn’t care.

When he turns back to look at Minho he’s staring ahead at the display not paying attention to them.

“So, do you mind?” 

Minho makes a questioning noise and looks back at Jisung tilting his head slightly.

“If I come on your Warrant.”

“Oh, I thought we already decided you were.” Jisung blinks, not expecting Minho to be so quickly accepting again.

“Oh nice,” Changbin slings an arm around Jisung’s shoulders, “You put away the grumpy pants and asked?” 

Jisung shoves him, “Go away, don’t you have to go kiss Hyunjin’s ass— don’t say anything.” Changbin smirks and removes his arm.

“Come by later, we’ll have a drink.” He looks at Minho, “We’ll show you the Royale, the best shitty bar in Old Town.” 

Minho nods, “I’ll let Chan and Felix know too.”

Changbin leaves with a nod to Minho and heavy thumps on Jisung’s back.

“Stay, can you bring up Warrant number 0152941 please?” Minho requests.

“Of course!” Stay chirps then the Warrant file and Minho’s own Killjoy ID appear on the screen. Strong eyebrows and piercing eyes paired with the set of his jaw, he looks intimidating. And hot.

“It’s a Level 1, it’s a simple Reclamation Warrant. It should be difficult at all, recover a necklace and return it to the owner, Kang Hyewon.” 

Chan, Changbin, and Jisung take a lot of Reclamation Warrants. They’re technically on the safer side, just finding and returning stolen or lost goods. But they also take Transfers and Apprensions since the higher the Level (and danger) the more it tends to pay. Jisung likes the search and chase of Reclamation and Apprehension Warrants.

“It was stolen during a party a couple weeks ago.” Minho continues and pulls up a picture of the necklace. It’s a large blue jewel cut into a square shape set in a gold frame encrusted with smaller blue gems on a delicate gold chain. It looks expensive as hell. Jisung nods following along.

“She’ll be throwing another party with the same guests as last time.” Minho slides the image to the side and pulls up a headshot. It’s of a young woman with full cheeks. She doesn’t look intimidating at all but Jisung knows that doesn't mean much. “This is my lead suspect, Choi Yena. She’s a known thief but now she’s working as a bodyguard for Kim Chaewon.”

Jisung whistles, “How’d she manage to snag a job with a Qreshie and that record?” Minho shrugs.

“I was going to go undercover at the party. I was going to be there as a potential investor, the Kangs own a hokery.”

Jisung feels uneasy about going undercover. His team doesn’t really do that. Typically they raid the location and take it with surprise and force. Jisung’s been able to talk information out of people to get what they need but there wasn’t any “pretend” involved.

Minho must sense Jisungs unease because he says, “don’t worry too much, undercover is pretty much just being really good at bullshiting.” 

“That’s perfect then, I’m a professional bullshiter.” Jisung smirks.

“Well, maybe not a professional if you don’t do undercover work.” Minho teases. “The party isn’t for another two days so we have some time to prep.”

Jisung nods. They go back to the commons and sit at the table which doubles as a display on half so that they can still look through the files while they talk. 

Working with Minho is a lot different than Chan and Changbin. The approach itself is different which means more planning but Minho doesn’t take charge the way Chan does and doesn’t have long discussions like Changbin. Minho is decisive but lets Jisung make suggestions and offers guidance when he’s unsure.

It’s easy coming up with a plan. Minho will be an investor and Jisung will go as his bodyguard. It’ll be easier to survey the crowd that way plus most guests bring protection since the political hostility is high on Qresh. They also decide on a code and signals they’ll use and how they want to question their suspect. They know they won’t be able to complete the warrant the night of the party, it’s just recon. Once they get a location on the necklace, they’ll break into the thief’s home and retrieve it. 

This is what Jisung likes about being a Killjoy. They’re not law enforcers so they have more freedom to use whatever tactics necessary and don't have a responsibility to keep order. He got excitement and stability thanks to this job and Chan and Changbin.

“Tell me about Qresh and their politics.” Minho says, “knowing how they work will make it easier for me to blend in.”

“They’re rich pretentious assholes who care more about their bullshit traditions than anyone in the Quad.”

Minho giggles, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Jisung raises an eyebrow in question. Minho waves his hand composing himself, “It’s nothing. It just reminded me of my home planet.”

They had to give up all citizenship to become Killjoys and citizenship meant a lot on planets like Qresh so he’s curious why Minho left that behind.

“Qresh runs the Quad. If you own land on Qresh you own shares in the Company who controls everything in this system. Our biggest client is the Company.” Jisung explains. “The more land and shares they have the more pull they have in the Quad which means more bullshit traditions and generally assholeness.”

“Well, this family isn’t a bigger one so we won’t have to worry too much about that but it’ll be important to be diplomatic anyway.”

Jisung looks at Minho sitting back casually in his chair. He’s wearing a plain long sleeve black shirt with a harness over his shoulders attached to the belt on his leather pants, gun holstered and daggers seathed. He meets Minho’s eyes again. 

“You don’t look very diplomatic.”

He raises an eyebrow, “And you are?”

“I’m your bodyguard. I don’t have to be.”

Minho laughs, “Sure, whatever.”

Jisung checks his PD, “It’s getting late, let’s go check in Chan and Felix and meet Changbin.”

He leads Minho to Stay’s training room where Chan and Felix are sparring. They take a break when Jisung and Minho enter, sweaty and taking long swigs from bottles. 

“We’re gonna go meet Changbin and Hyunjin at the Royale, you wanna come along?”

Chan lifts an eyebrow while wiping the sweat dripping down his neck. “We? You getting along now?”

Felix pulls the towel Minho had tossed him away from his face. He looks unsure, with his wide eyes darting between them all. Minho takes the towel and aggressively rubs it over his face and hair.

Jisung rolls his eyes at Chan but ignores his question, “We can wait if you want to shower.”

“Sounds good to me,” Chan turns to Felix who’s now got the towel resting around his neck. “Good work today,” he pats his back and smiles encouragingly. 

“Thanks, you too.” Felix smiles back brightly. 

While Chan goes to shower, Felix drags Minho to his temporary room, wrapping his arms around Minho’s. Jisung follows.

The room Felix is using is the last of the single person ones leaving two more double ones with bunks. Stay is a fairly large ship, especially for a three-person crew. It had cost them all the Joy they had saved up and they had to work their asses off for months to pay off the gas and docking debt they’d racked up. Jisung grins remembering.

“It’ll be nice having your own space, huh Bokie?” 

Felix shakes his head, “I don’t care.” Tentatively he says, “When I become a Level 3, we’ll be able to make more Joy and we can buy a new ship with more room. The one you’ve had your eye on.” 

Minho reaches forward and scratches under Felix’s chin, “Okay~ Work hard~”

It’s cute the way Minho talks to Felix, Jisung thinks. He probably never had to worry about them. He resolves to make up for his bad attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is just a tiny gay baby but at least he's not pouting anymore  
> Also I kinda hate the title so it'll probably change in the future idk

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Suggestions or anything unclear? Any critique is appreciated as I'm very much a novice writer and I'm looking to improve! Hopefully I can update soon.


End file.
